Rainer Cziommer
Rainer Cziommer is a fictional character of Gundam Build Fighters anime series. Personality & Character Rainer seems to possess obsessive characteristics, particularly when it comes to holding grudges, and especially when it comes to fellow Gunpla fighter Ricardo Fellini. However, he can devote great energy to tasks he sets his mind to, as shown by the lengths he goes to to defeat Fellini over the latter's romantic slight. He also shows considerable imagination and resourcefulness, able to organize a whole alliance of aggrieved Gunpla Fighters to take down Fellini in the 7th World Championship. Skills & Abilities Rainer is a world-class Gunpla fighter, with control skill enough to represent Germany in the Gunpla World Battle Championship at least twice in a row. He seems to have considerable proficiency as a builder, able to scratch-build a Gaw attack carrier at 1/144 scale, and reinforce the structure enough to resist fire from the Wing Gundam Fenice's buster rifle. His creations, however, have yet to demonstrate particularly advanced use of Plavsky Particle mechanics. History Rainer was first seen in Gundam Build Fighters representing Germany during the preliminary round of the 7th Gunpla World Battle Championship, where he competed using a customized MS-14A Gelgoog. He defeated a customized GF13-030NIN Cobra Gundam, securing victory in the round. In the second round of the tournament, which took the form of a mass 90-fighter Battle Royal, Rainer took the unusual step of switching out his regular Gunpla for a scratch-built Gaw attack carrier, then seeking Italian fighter Ricardo Fellini to exact revenge over a long-held grudge: In the previous year's tournament, Fellini had stolen Cziommer's girlfriend (Fellini claimed she came onto him first). During the interim Cziommer had assembled a loose "brotherhood" of other Gunpla fighters who had lost their own lovers to the Italian Dandy, carrying their Gunpla in his Gaw until they could single Fellini out for destruction. This plan would have succeeded had it not been for an intervention by the team of Sei Iori and Reiji in the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam and Mao Yasaka in the GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh. While Reiji and Sei engaged the brotherhood, Mao shot down Cziommer's Gaw with his Hyper Satellite Cannon before he could crash it into Fellini's immobilized XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice. The third round of the tournament assigned the fighters random weapons based on lottery draw. Cziommer, piloting a customized JMA-0530 (Model U) Wodom, was once again paired against Fellini in the Fenice. Unfortunately, the Wodom's hand actuators were too large to wield the pistol Cziommer had been assigned. Fellini defeated Cziommer by stabbing his assigned Heat Scissors into the Wodom's eye, then opening them, splitting its head in two. With his defeats to Fellini, Cziommer failed to score enough points to advance to the second part of the World Tournament. In the Penultimate match of the preliminaries, he tried to use a Loto to spoil Fellini's victory in the race and ruin his chances to advance. Unfortunately for him, the Fenice's Buster Rifle made short work of his ambitions. Later, Cziommer was interviewed by Kirara outside the tournament stadium. Still unable to let go of his grudge, he used the opportunity to badmouth Fellini, asking out loud how anybody could be interested in a "loser" like him. Kirara, who is herself attracted to Fellini, was not amused and promptly beat him off-screen. Some time later, during the eve of the finals, Rainer attended the Gunpla Festival held to boost ratings and sales, himself taking part on the Free Battle tournament, only to have both of his Gunpla defeated by newer, less experienced participants. He was also present during Fellini's "match" against Kirara, watching in disbelief and slight embarrassment alongside Greco and Dallara. Despite all this, he personally attended the final round of the tournament, shockingly watching Meijin Kawaguchi's drastic change of appearance and much more intimidating Gunpla. Seven years later, he is a fighter analyst for the "Hot-Blooded Gunpla Battle" show during the Under-19 Japanese National Tournament. Gallery Rainer_Cziommer_in_battle.png Trivia *All of his Gunpla units are painted in a blue and red color scheme. *Among all his Gunplas, only Rainer's Gelgoog showed no signs of being defeated. *Among all the Gunplas that Yuuma Kousaka shows to Mirai Kamiki, she had the worst reaction to Rainer's Zakrello. External links *Character profile References